Life After Death
by SummerRain200
Summary: I thought that my life would end when I jumped off that cliff... but I was dead wrong. I was saved by a werewolf and I now live with a group of supernaturals who is running away from a group hellbent on finding them. I'm torn between a sorcerer and the werewolf that saved me who just so happen to be brothers. Yep, definitely didn't see that one coming.
1. The Beginning

**Please be gentle. This is my very first fanfiction on Darkest Powers. I've never been on the archive before, since I just finished reading the books three hours ago so I haven't seen any of the other stories as yet. This was an idea that my friend, Avery gave me while she was talking and I was reading my book.**

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

I stared into the dark choppy water below the cliff. The wind blew my hair as I stood just at the cliff's edge, preparing myself to jump. This is it. The end of my life was so much more different than how I expected to be. I was never one of those angst ridden teenagers who thought they were worthless and deserved to die. Everything had been perfect in my life… until the witch showed up. The witch's name was Diane Enright. My dad had met her and was immediately bewitched. He married her just two months after they met. That was the time that my life went downhill. Diane abused me verbally everyday when my father wasn't around. I had thought that I could take it. But then, my dad disappeared. There was no trace that could be found about him. Everyone thought that he was dead. That was when the physical abuse started. It had begun small at first, hits here and there until it scaled up to a full beating with broken bones and bruises. I couldn't tell anyone. Diane took me out of school, and told everyone that I had run away. Everyone thought that Chloe Saunders was dead. But she kept me hidden in the house and when i tried to escape, she'd always somehow manage to stop me before I got to the door. And then the beating started all over again. But today, I managed to run away. I know that I should have gone to the police, but the witch had the police in her pocket. And besides, the world had already accepted the fact that I was long gone. I didn't know where i was. All I knew was that we had been moving from new York when I jumped off the truck yesterday night. I had run into the woods until I came up on the cliff. And here I was, ready to throw myself and accept whatever followed after life. I jumped on the balls of my feet, preparing to meet the water below. I counted aloud.

"One," _Maybe, this was a bad idea._

"Two," _This isn't right. I should go to the police._

"Three," _It was too late to choose anything. _Putting all caution into the wind, I jumped to meet the choppy water below. For a moment, it felt like I was flying. And then, it was over. I plummeted down into the water, welcoming the cold feeling on my skin. Then I saw a pair of green eyes staring into mine just before the water submerged me and everything turned black.

* * *

_**Derek's POV**_

I was about to hit home when I smelled a scent. The scent of a human. yes, I was a werewolf. I had supersonic hearing, a killer metabolism and a nose that could put a bloodhound to shame. I followed the scent, despite knowing that it was probably a bad idea. It also could have been nothing, just a hunter or an occasional lost person that found their way into the woods somehow. Still, I wasn't going to be careless and take my assumptions for granted, no matter how right I usually am. I followed the scent and I got closer to a rather high and steep cliff. There was a girl there, standing at the very edge, looking at the water below. Her hair was dyed red, and she was the source of the scent. I hid and watched as she slowly jumped on the balls of her feet. She counted aloud.

"One," she said and my heart started beating wildly. She was going to jump. I moved closer.

"Two," she said, and I moved closer and closer until I was just three centimeters away from her.

"Three," she said and jumped. She fell and then, just as she was about to hit the water, she hit a rock. I could hear the hit on her skull. I looked down… and stared into the blue eyes of the girl. My heart jumped out of my chest and I felt a pull to save the girl with the blue eyes. The water that was around her was stained red for both blood and the dye on her hair. I jumped into the water, overcome by the feeling to save the strange girl that jumped into the water. I swam around looking for her till I found her body sinking deeper and deeper into the water. I grabbed her and swam almost effortlessly to the sand in the shore. I placed her gently on the sand. I did CPR on her heart and listened for her heartbeats.

"Come on," I said, after an hour of incessant CPR. Just as I was about to give up hope, I heard it. It was small and even i had trouble hearing it, but it was there. The sound of her heartbeat.

* * *

**I know the chapter's pretty short but well, tell me what you think. if it sucks, please tell me.**


	2. The Healing

**Hi! I would just first like to shout out these authors who commented on my first chapter: Jabbawockeez – ABDC, Eletha Landon, CatKitty123, Lucky Ariana Wolf, GigglingFangirl, mortal enemies with yoshi, SingerGirl1645, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159, Justrockzyxxx and all the guests. Thank you. Here is chapter 2.**

* * *

_**Chloe's POV**_

_I stood in the middle of a graveyard, surrounded by fog. I narrowed my eyes and saw the figure of a woman standing some distance away from me. She was my mother._

"_Mom?" I said, half in hope, half in disbelief, "Is that you?" Mom turned to me and her eyes held a trace of sadness in them._

"_Oh, Chloe," she whispered, loud enough for me to hear, "I'm so sorry,"_

* * *

I bolted upright. My forehead smacked something hard.

"Ow!" cried a voice, distinctly feminine. I looked to see a girl with blonde hair and white skin, who was rubbing her forehead. She wore a yellow top and jeans.

"I… I….I'm sorry," I stuttered. I always had that problem. When I was nervous, scared or shy, my voice would immediately go to stuttering mode. The girl, to my surprise, let out a friendly smile.

"It's okay. I'm Liz. Nice to meet you," she said, and I awkwardly shook the hand she offered to me.

"I'm Chloe," I said, before feeling a numbing pain in my head. It felt like my head had bricks of ice attached to it and it hurt like crazy, although not as much it would usually hurt when the witch hit me. I gasped and touched my head. Liz looked concerned.

"What…. Oh sorry, Derek said that you weren't supposed to sit up too much. He said you hit your head pretty hard when you fell," she said.

"O...kay," I got out as I gritted my teeth and lay down on the bad. The pain was still there, but it became more bearable.

"I'm sorry. Don't worry; Tori will be here in a minute," she said. I didn't know who Tori was exactly and I didn't have energy to care either. I sighed. I heard the sound of a door creaking open. Liz looked up.

"Simon? Where's Tori?" Liz asked, sounding shocked. The person –most likely a boy – named Simon sighed.

"Queen Victoria is 'not in the mood' to do anything today, so dad sent me," he said, not really sounding very surprised. Well, whoever Tori was, she seemed to be 'not in the mood' very often.

"Are you sure you could do that?" she asked as she put a warm towel on my forehead. I heard the scuffle of shoes.

"Yeah, Dad's been teaching me some handy healing spells yesterday," he said. _Spells?_ I thought.

"Alright, I'll leave you to it," Liz said and walked to the door. I tilted my head gently to the side. Simon was sitting on the chair. At first, I was shocked by how he looked. He had Asian features, I could tell from the shape of his dark eyes and blonde hair. It didn't look like it was dyed. As a matter of fact, it looked pretty natural. And he looked cute.

"Hey, I'm Simon," he said, in a friendly tone.

"I'm Chloe," I said, surprised by the ordinary tone of my voice with no stuttering whatsoever. He nodded thoughtfully.

"What's a healing spell?" I asked, effectively making myself sound stupid, but I had to ask. He bent me a curious look.

"Oh right, Derek said you didn't know anything about our world," he said. I gave him a curious look.

"Our world?" I asked. He smiled.

"The supernatural world," he said. Okay, this definitely felt like a scene from a movie. Guy tells girl about the secret supernatural world.

"That sounds like something taken from The Twilight Zone," I said. Simon looked at me.

"You've seen an episode of the Twilight Zone?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. He smiled.

"Well, Ms. Chloe, if you don't believe me, I'm just going to have to show you," he said before he put his hands just above my head and whispered something softly and quickly. Gold sparks appeared from his hands and I gasped. They moved around a bit I felt the pain in my head slowly disappear. _No_, I thought, _it isn't possible_. _But how could I explain what was going on? _Simon stopped and I sat up slowly.

"Believe me now?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered.

* * *

**Hey! Tell me what you think. I know that my way of describing magic was crappy but well, I didn't know how to explain it exactly. Please tell me if it sucked. I know it's short, but please tell me what you thought.**


	3. The Meeting

**Hi! First, I'd like to shout out the following reviewers: Lucky Ariana Wolf, mortal enemies with yoshi, ByTheAngel99, Enecs, Jabbawockeez – ABDC, CatKitty123, . , Justrockzyxxx, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138 and Mrs. Clace159. Here is chapter 3.**

* * *

I stared at Simon like an idiot. I touched my head gently. Nope, no pain at all.

"How could you do that?" I asked. Simon suddenly looked cheerful.

"Well, I'm a sorcerer," Simon said. I nodded my head slowly and gently, although my head was already fine.

"Alright, does everyone here know that?" I asked. Simon nodded.

"Yes, everyone here is supernatural one way or another," he said. He waved me over to the door.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to my dad. He can explain everything," he said. I followed him.

* * *

As we toured around the house, I realized that the house was actually a large cabin. I saw a girl with hair that looked like copper. Her skin had the same copper color, only it was lighter.

"Hey, Simon," she said. Her eyes moved past him to me.

"So, this must be the girl Derek saved," the girl said and she took my hand and shook it.

"Hi, I'm Rachelle Rogers, but you can call me Rae," she said.

"I'm Chloe, Chloe Saunders," I said. She smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Chloe. By the way, Simon, Mr. Bae wants to talk to you," she said and waved a goodbye.

"Mr. Bae?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Yep, that's my dad," he said. We walked through a bead curtain.

"You must be hungry," he said. He led me into a cheerful looking kitchen. It was surprisingly well stocked for a cabin in the woods. There was a stove with an oven, a microwave, a sink and a large silver refrigerator.

"Wow, you're stocked," I said as Simon opened the fridge.

"Alright, let's see…" he said, as he looked at me up and down, "You look like a granola person," He rummaged through the fridge till he produced a bar of Nature Valley Chocolate Granola Thins. He handed it to me as he took out another bar and began eating it. I ripped the plastic open and sunk my teeth into the granola bar. It tasted heavenly. I've never eaten anything like this since my dad died. The witch just fed me plain porridge for breakfast, bean soup with rice that tasted like grass or fish and chips from the store for lunch and dinner was practically the same thing. It felt good to eat something like this again. I sighed as I tasted the sweet taste of chocolate and took all my self control not to wolf down the whole thing like a pig.

"Wow, you are hungry," he said. He opened the fridge and poured me a glass of cold water.

"Thanks," I said, politely after eating the whole bar. I took the glass of water and drank it. The curtains rattled as someone came in. I saw a girl with short, black hair and brown eyes. She looked a bit like the witch. I shook my head to rid myself of the memories. She looked at me and Simon disapprovingly and shook her head.

"Simon, Kit wants to talk to you," she said and turned on her heel and rudely stomped out.

"Yeah, she does that often," Simon said, "Come on, let's go meet my dad," he said.

* * *

He led me through a wooden door where a guy was sitting. He looked a lot like Simon.

"Dad, this was the girl Derek saved, Chloe Saunders," Simon said. The man smiled, still looking a lot like Simon.

"Hello, Chloe. I'm Christopher Bae, but you can call me Kit," he said, kindly.

"Hey, Dad? Rae said you wanted to talk to me," Simon said, after Mr. Bae finished shaking my hand.

"Oh yes, Um, Chloe…" Someone lumbered through the door.

'I'll take her outside," I tuned to see a muscular guy with black hair and green eyes and his face would make a perfect before picture for an acne treatment commercial. Despite that, he looked good. Then, I took a better look. Those green eyes… I saw them before.

"Alright, if Chloe wants, she can go with you, Derek," Mr. Bae said. Derek? Ah, so this was the guy who saved me.

"I'll go," I said and left the room with Derek. At first, I thought that we were just going to stay by the hallway, but Derek walked on.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he led us through the door.

"To the woods," he said, in a clipped tone.

"Why?" I asked. Derek didn't reply. When we arrived, Derek motioned to the trees.

"Can you climb?" he asked. I nodded.

"Then climb," he said. I picked a sturdy looking tree and started climbing. I stopped climbing when the branches started to shake a bit. I found a pretty decent spot covered with leaves and I decided to stay there when I heard a twig snap. I still had a good view of the ground. A group of people in black started moving around the forest. I held my breath.

"Alright, circle around the house. Shoot the kids with tranquilizers. We don't want them hurt," a man said.

"Did you call the Enright witch?" a woman asked in a harsh voice.

"The Enright Witch is right here," a voice said. I almost fell out of my hiding place. It was my step mother, the witch, Diane Enright.

* * *

**So, what do you think?**


	4. The Fighting

**Hey! It's me. First, shout outs to: Lucky Ariana Wolf, Jabbawockeez – ABDC, Enecs, Justrockzyxxx, StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, CatKitty123, Mrs. Eaton135 and Mrs. Clace159. Here is chapter 4.**

* * *

The bit…. I mean, the witch looked exactly like how I left her; long black hair, cold eyes….. and a mean cut on the head. I almost smiled as I belatedly remembered hitting her head with a heavy candle holder to distract her. I would have laughed out loud, if I wasn't in this situation right now. I looked to where Derek was hiding. Unlike me, he seemed to regard the situation with a steely calm. We both knew that we couldn't shout, because we'd draw attention to ourselves. I looked into Derek's green eyes, which seemed to be trying to tell me something. I looked at them for a few moments. I looked down to where the people had assembled.

"Alright, once Diane gets the tracking spell going, we'll split up and shoot the kids. We'll get them and bring them to the lab," the man who I assumed is the leader said. Everyone nodded. A man took out a tranquilizer gun. _Maybe I could be distraction and Derek could run to get help, _I thought. I looked at Derek as I thought it. He seemed to realize what I was thinking and he shook his head. I gave him a look. It was a look that said _they won't tranq me._ Derek replied with a look that said_ exactly, they won't take the bait. _We argued with our eyes for some time before I reluctantly agreed that Derek would distract them and I'd run for help. I didn't like it, but Derek was as stubborn as a rock. Derek was about to go down when we heard a rustling and a high, shrill voice, distinctly feminine.

"Chloe! Derek! Where are you?" she called out. It was Liz. Derek stopped what he was doing. The people below us seemed to hear it too, and the man pointed his tranquilizer gun to the direction of the voice. Everyone else hid. I held my breath. I saw Liz coming up. She looked around and the man swung from behind a tree. Liz screamed and turned to run. The man fired. The tranquilizer dart buried itself in Liz's back. She went down like a stone. I wanted to run to her but Derek shook his head at me. The rest of the people got out of their hiding places. A woman picked Liz up like a rag doll and walked with her out of the forest. As soon as she left, Hell broke loose.

* * *

Simon, Tori and Kit broke through the clearing. Sparks appeared from her hands. Rae appeared beside them, and fire blazed from her hands. The people below us started firing tranquilizer darts at them, but the darts simply went around them and attached to the trees beside them. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tori casting a spell. Derek jumped from the tree and attacked the nearest person in black. I took my time in getting down and when I did, a man ran after me. I ran and the fight disappeared behind me. The man shot a dart at me, and I felt it whiz behind me. The man cursed as he realized he had no more darts. He ran after me and successfully pushed me onto a tree. I would have screamed but he put his hand on my mouth. I sunk my teeth into his hand as hard as I could, tasting the metallic, copper taste of blood. He yelled and slapped me, hard. Then, I felt something. I didn't know what it was; it could have been rage or fear, I wasn't sure. I felt a sort of flicker in my mind. I followed it, followed it until I was bathed in that light. The man yelled. I saw a corpse move toward him and lifted him off me. I stared. The man yelled and the corpse threw him down. I heard the sickening crunch of his bones breaking. The man's eyes stared at me, unseeing. The corpse looked at me, before it made its way toward me. I went back and I saw the light in my mind again and I ran away from it instead. The corpse fell onto the ground. I stared at it like a bloody idiot for a few moments before I ran towards the battle again.

* * *

When I appeared, the battle was over. Derek stared at me, as if he were suspecting something.

"You've got blood on your mouth," he said. I wiped it.

"Better?" I asked. He nodded.

"We need to leave," Kit said. I looked around. Liz wasn't there.

"Where's Liz?" Tori said. Derek looked at her.

"She's been captured," Derek said, bluntly. Everyone became quiet for a few moments.

"Come on," Kit said, simply.

* * *

Kit drove the van and said that we were going to Pennsylvania. I didn't say anything. I was much too freaked out about what happened in the woods with the corpse. We parked the van in a cheap motel at the middle of night after getting food. Kit decided that we all needed rest. Kit checks us in, and the woman on the desk stared at all of us. After Kit checked us in, the woman gave him a sympathetic look, probably feeling sorry that he's got four teenagers to take care of.

"Tori, Rae and Chloe, you're all sharing a room. Simon and Derek, you're sharing a room as well and I get a room for myself," kit said. Tori groaned at the prospect of sharing a room with us.

* * *

I told Rae that I would take a shower and she agreed. Tori gave me a snarky comment about not taking too long but I ignored it. I locked myself in the bathroom and closed my eyes as I felt the water running all around me. I heard a creaking noise. I opened my eyes and looked around. I heard a dripping noise. I turned the shower off and looked up. Blood dripped from a dead body hanging on the ceiling.

* * *

**So, what did you think? If it's good, bad, horrible, please tell me. Have a good morning, afternoon or whatever time it is on your part of the world. Bye!**


	5. The Haunting

**Hey! First, shout outs go to: Jabbawockeez – ABDC, Lucky Ariana Wolf, Justrockzyxxx, . , StarLights145, MoonDust198, SnowQueen135, PhoenixFeathers246, Mrs. Eaton138, Mrs. Clace159 and WynterThatCrazyGirl.**

* * *

I screamed. I blinked. The dead body was gone.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" It was Rae. I could make out her silhouette by the door. Torii was in the back of her.

"What the heck's going on back there?" I wrapped a towel around myself to try and keep from shivering.

"Nothing, just stubbed my toe," I said. I heard Tori curse, before she walked away. Rae stayed for a minute, as if she was trying to analyze something before she left, as if she had given up. I slumped against the wall. What had I seen? It wasn't real, but why did it bother so much? I sighed, before I reached to grab my clothes to change in. They were Rae's clothes, so they were a little loose, but I didn't mind. There were worse things.

* * *

I tossed and turned in my sleep. It was midnight and everyone was asleep. I sighed. The haunting image of the grotesque body kept flashing in my mind. With a sigh, I got up from the bed, and grabbed my trusty blue jacket. I shrugged it on and walked outside.

* * *

The motel's coffee shop was right beside the reception room, and it was part of the original building. The sign on the door read open. I went inside. The bell on top of the door rung, signifying my entry. I sat down on the nearest empty table, which was close to a window. I watched cars whizzing by and out of sight. Then, I saw a boy. He was standing in the other side of the sidewalk. He was just staring at the cars passing by. He looked to be about eight years old, and he had black hair and brown eyes. He looked up and then started looking at me. He started crossing the street. The cars didn't seem to notice him walking and continued driving. I felt fear in my gut. He's gonna get run over, I thought. But the boy just moved right past the cars, as if they weren't there. As if he weren't alive. As if the little boy was invisible… no not invisible, a ghost.

"What you looking at?" I jumped. I saw Derek and Simon sitting across from me. Derek had a scowl on his face and Simon looked at me, expectantly. I looked back at the window. The little boy was gone.

"Nothing," I said, turning back to Simon. They both looked suspicious, but they didn't question it.

Simon got up to leave. The sun was coming up.

"I guess I'd better go," Simon said. He stood up and left, leaving me with Derek. I looked at the window again.

"What do you see?" I looked up to see Derek studying me.

"I don't see anything," I said. Derek raised an eyebrow. I stared at the window.

"Yeah, right. That just proves you do see something," Derek said. I stared down at the table. Could I tell him what I saw without sounding crazy? I felt a mental battle going on in my head.

"It does not," I said.

"Then look at me and say it," he said. I reluctantly looked up. Derek was scowling, and he looked at me expectantly.

"I don't see…"

"There you are," I saw Rae standing in front of us. She looked between Derek and me, "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but Mr. Bae says we need to go," I got up immediately and followed Rae. Derek grabbed my hand. I whipped my head to look at him. He slipped something in my hand, before he let go. He walked ahead of me. I followed Rae to the van. I shoved the note in my pocket.

* * *

I stopped keeping up as to where we were driving. All I know was that it was taking long. I instead stared at the window. But when I started seeing red, I switched to staring at my hands instead. I was in the second seat with Rae. Tori insisted in sitting with Simon in the seat in front of us. Derek was sitting in front with Mr. Bae.

"You okay?" Rae asked. I looked up.

"I'm fine. I just…" I heard a sound before the car suddenly stopped. I looked to the window again and saw that we were in the forest. There was a small woodcutter's cottage, just some distance away.

"Why did we stop?" Tori called. I heard two doors open and close.

"The car's shut down," Mr. Bae said. Someone opened the van door. I climbed out quickly. Everyone else followed. I looked around. It was still bright, so it was probably around lunchtime. Derek, Simon and their dad were checking the car. After a while, Simon came out.

"Well, start quacking everybody. Coz we're sitting ducks," he said. Derek came out.

"Someone should hike into town and get a tow truck. There's no signal from here," he said. Mr. Bae said that he was going. Simon offered to join him, as did Derek. But, Mr. Bae asked Derek to stay here with us. Oh goody. We went inside the cottage. It was made out of wood, and it didn't have any lights. There was a small Primus stove in the corner, and beside it was a sink, without any taps on it for water. Instead there was a bucket on it. There was a door on the kitchen and when I opened it, it led outside to a well. The living room didn't have anything, save a wooden table and discount quality carpets for chairs. There was only one bedroom and one bathroom. The bedroom was extremely small, and it was completely bare, except for a small, dusty window and an air mattress.

"Simon and dad would probably take a day or two to get a tow truck," Derek said out loud.

* * *

Nighttime soon approached and it was extremely cold outside, so Tori cast a spell to make a fire out of the twigs we found to use for firewood. I sat down on a fallen log. Tori had gone in to sleep and Rae followed soon after. Derek stayed in the living room. I stayed outside. The fire had died down a long time ago, but I still couldn't sleep. I heard a rustling in the trees, and I looked closer. I saw some people jump down from trees and run. A hand circled behind me and covered my mouth before I could scream. I bit down on the hand, hard enough to taste the metallic, coppery taste of blood. The person let go, cursing. I spun around to see a big, tall burly boy with dark hair.

* * *

**There you go. Sorry about the late update. So, can anyone guess who the boy was? Hint; he is a character in the Darkness Rising Books. Also, can anyone guess where I took Simon's line 'Well, start quacking everybody. Coz we're sitting ducks'? Hint: It's from a cartoon on Cartoon Network. Those who figure both out gets a virtual brownie.**


End file.
